A Fight And Some Love
by RoseSkittlesMwah
Summary: When Jess and Bella get into a fight at the bowling alley, Bella thinks nothing will go right. But will it? Will she have her happiness? AH, may seem a little OC


-I don't own Twilight, obviously. Or anything else, except for my shnazzy empty box of Pocky. ^^ And yes, these types of situations go through my head a lot, except with me and my friends.-

They were fighting in the bowling alley, Jessica and Bella, the two best friends.

"Oh, you haven't seen your dad in forever. While I'm sorry about that, but really? I'd rather not see him and that side of your family than you're family being afraid to ask your grandad who your related for the fear that he'd beat them or hit a chair over their head like he did at the last family reunion," Bella said calmly to Jessica."

'Oh yea? Well, my life is so much worse-" Tessa began to scream, but Bella cut her off. "You're life is worse? Does your mom tell you she wished she had an abortion? That she could just send you to an orphanage? To no talk to you, 'cuz she doesn't want to hear the words of her bitch daughter? Has your step-dad tell you that he wonders why they keep you in the family? No, Jess? I thought you would've said yes, since your life is oh so worse." Just as she ended, Jessica came up and slapped her right across the face. "You don't understand! My life is fucking terrible!" She yelled, two inches from Bella. "No, its really not Jess. At least, not as bad as mine. Oh boo hoo, the guy you like might not like you. Yea? well, have you liked him for a year, watched him as he completely took you out of his life for a new girlfriend, and came back to you the day after they broke up? Has he ever rejected you straight to your face? Have you ever thought he was the one for you?" Bella said, still calm as ever.

"Shut up!" Jess said with tears in her eyes, backing up to slap her again. Bella quickly caught her hand before she could and said, "You know, I never thought we'd end this way. Hell, I thought we'd always be friends. But who knew it'd be your fault over the stupidest thing, that we never will be again?"

Bella walked up the few steps to the game area, and saw her guy friends. She walked up to Edward as he was playing the basketball game, and asked him if she could have his hoodie, and keep it til Monday. "No, uhm, I need it," he said. So she walked up to Mike, and asked the same question. "Sure, but I need it before Tuesday," he had said. "Okay, thanks," she said, slipping the hoodie on. "I'm gonna go buy some food, see you guys in a few minutes." She walked over and made sure they weren't looking, and paid for her game and shoes, and walked straight out of the bowling alley.

As she slowly walked towards her house, her best friend, Angela, was trying to find her. Jessica told her exactly what happened, and so she went to the guys, with tears in her eyes, asking if they knew where she was.

They all answered, "nope, why?" at the same time, and turned to look at her.

"Well, she and Jessica got in a fight, and I think she might have left..." Angela explained, trailing off at the end.

"Oh crap," said Edward, while Mike and Jake asked if she could've walked home. "Yea, I think so, we need to go find-" She began, but Edward cut her off saying, "Let's go get her."

As a group, they ran out of the bowling alley with Jessica, and the owner of the bolwing alley, yelling after them.

Edward, being the one in cross country, was running the fastest, with the others following behind him. Bella, walking a few meters ahead, hadn't heard them, for her ipod was too loud.

Edward was now running a few feet from her, in the pitch black darkness, when all of a sudden he ran into something, or perhaps someone. "What the hell!" Bella exclaimed, while Edward started pulling her up. "I'm sorry, where were you, what happened, why is the sky-" Edward started asking Bella, but she just couldn't answer so quickly.

"Go. The. Hell a way,' she said, mad at, well, everyone and life in general. He looked at her, and as his eyes got used to the darkness, say the tears scattering her face.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked softly, feeling bad for her. "...No, I'm not, Edward," she said, beginning to cry towards the end. He held her close to him, whispering that id be alright.

The rest of the group had wondered into the woods, or back to the bowling alley, for reasons we don't know. But Angela, she had stood there and watched them, and felt happy for her friend, for she was finally in his arms.

She walked over, and asked if she was okay. "She's not now, but we'll make her happy," Edward said softly, feeling this was not a time to be too loud. "Yea, what he said," Bella said, softly as well. They stood there for a few moments, and seemingly at the same time, decided to walk towards Bella's house.

Bella was a few feet ahead, for she knew the way. They heard a loud thump, and an "Oh crap!" They ran over, and asked what had happened as Bella stood up.

"I, uh, I... Stupid mail box," she said, hoping it was a good enough explanation. Angela and Edward gave a few soft chuckles and asked if she was alright, to which she said "Yes, but my knee hurts." Edward gave her a hug, and she decided, while she may have broken it off with her best friend, she may have just found something even better. 


End file.
